Disney Ultimate Infinity/Crash Bandicoot
' Crash Bandicoot' is the main protagonist of the titular video game series. He appears in the Crash Bandicoot Playset for Disney Ultimate Infinity. Background Crash was once an ordinary eastern barred bandicoot before he was snatched from the wild by Doctor Neo Cortex and subjected to the Evolvo-Ray as part of Cortex's plan to make Crash the "general" of his "Cortex Commandos", which would be used to dominate the world. However, he is later deemed unworthy of being in Cortex's army and escapes from Cortex's castle. As an act of revenge and to rescue a female bandicoot named Tawna, Crash travels through the Wumpa Islands, defeating Cortex's henchmen along the way. He eventually steals Cortex's airship, defeats Doctor Cortex, and escapes alongside Tawna. A year later in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash is sent off to get a new laptop battery for his sister Coco, but is soon abducted by Doctor Neo Cortex, who claims to have changed his ways. Crash is then ordered to gather Crystals for Cortex while fighting off opposition from Doctor Nitrus Brio. Once Cortex reveals his hidden intentions, Crash sends Cortex flying off into space and aids Nitrus Brio in destroying Cortex's space station. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, when the remains of the space station crash into Earth and set the demonic Uka Uka free, Crash is recruited by Aku Aku to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine to gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does. Crash eventually gathers all 25 Crystals and defeats Nefarious Tropy, causing the Time-Twisting Machine to implode on itself. Also in Crash Team Racing after saving the world from Nitros Oxide at the kart race, Crash wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season. It goes on to say that he can be found on an island doing what he does best, dancing and napping. Crash is also Spyro's old friend, due to the day they're tricked into thinking that they're attacking their respective locations (Wumpa Islands for Crash; Dragon Realms for Spyro), but discovered the truth after a fight on a bridge, and teamed up with Spyro to defeat Dr. Cortex and Ripto together. Spyro also helped Crash and Cortex to stop Fake Crash at terrorizing the Wumpa Islands by disrupting the island's rhythms, which could tear it apart. Skill Tree Crash's attacks are mostly based on his techniques from the classic Crash games. He can also throw TNT Crates, which can be upgraded into a Nitro Crate for more damage. Regular Attacks * Cyclone Spin: Crash twists his body and spins like a tornado, knocking enemies down. * Death Tornado Spin: Pressing the button multiple times allows Crash to spin longer for more damage. * Super Slide: Crash slide-kicks across the ground, allowing him to trip enemies. * Upperkick: Hold the 'attack' button during Super Slide allows Crash to perform an upperkick that knocks enemies upwards. * Belly Flop: In the air, Crash performs a belly flop while falling into the ground, damaging enemies that he lands on. Ranged Attack * TNT Crate Throw: Crash throws a TNT crate which explodes after 3 seconds or when someone touches it. * Four Squares: Hold the 'attack' button to throw four TNT crates around in a circle. * Nitro Crate: Replaces TNT crate into Nitro Crate, which explodes on-contact, does more damage and covers more larger area than usual. * Wumpa Bazooka: Crash pulls out his Wumpa Bazooka and shoots a Wumpa Fruit projectile at enemies. Special Moves and Power Discs * Box O' Rockets: Crash Bandicoot's Special Move. Crash jet-packs into the air and shoots multiple Wumpa Fruit from his Wumpa Bazooka around him to unleash an aerial assault. * Aku Aku Invincibility: Crash puts Aku Aku on his face and becomes invincible for a short period of time. He can defeat enemies in one hit (except bosses). * Oh No Yo-Yo Fo' Show!: Crash pulls out his yo-yo and can aim in order to ensnare enemies using its thread. If there are no enemies on the screen or the meter is about to end, Crash will entangle himself with it but quickly break free. Health Upgrades * Health Boost: Increases Crash's maximum health. * Aku Aku Dash: Increases Crash's running speed. Respenders * Respender 1: At level 10, allows you to completely respend all of your skills points. Use it wisely, though. Once purchased, it will be permanently used. * Respender 2: At level 20, allows you to completely respend all of your skills points. Use it wisely, though. Once purchased, it will be permanently used. * Respender 3: At level 30, allows you to completely respond all of your skills points and use it wisely, though. * Quotes * "Looks like I'm gonna put a spin on things!" - Crash, when placed on the Disney Ultimate Infinity base * "Spin for the Win!" - Crash, fighting enemies * "Whoa!" - Crash, when hurt * "Hey Coco, need some help?" - Crash's interaction to Tails. ** "I'm going to say you same if you're Sonic." - Tails's response dialogue. * "Oh boy, this is going to be a bad day." - Crash's interaction to Dr. Neo Cortex. * "Hey Spyro! How Skylands feels when you're out?" - Crash's interaction to Spyro. ** "Feels good, Crash! How about some adventures together?" - Spyro's response dialogue. *"Look at this, Aku Aku! We're rich!" - Crash, when collecting the Infinity Treasure. *"I think this looks good, don't you?" - Crash, when collecting any accessories. *"This gonna be exciting to become stronger, so I can defeat Cortex more easily!" - Crash, after leveling up. **"I heard that! Wait a second, can you talk!?" - Dr. Neo Cortex if he's the second player. * More quotes to be added soon. Notes/Trivia * Chris Pratt voices Crash Bandicoot in this game whom previously voiced Emmet in The LEGO Movie and Owen Grady in the LEGO Jurassic World videogame whereas Junichi Sawabe voices him in the Japanese version. ** In fact, they've played Peter Quill/Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** Jess Harnell is going to reprise his role as Crash but due to Emman Cortez didn't like the gibberish sounds so he hired Chris Pratt. * Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex are the first 2 characters that are a hero and a villain who are paired in a playset. Category:Disney Ultimate Infinity Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot